Sleeping Alpha
Sleeping Alpha is the fourteenth episode of Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited. Plot Mondo casts a spell on Alpha that slowly turns him into a Machine Empire monster. Summary Alpha is seen staring at nothing after a recent Cog attack. Concerned, Zeo Ranger I reaches for him, but he knocks her hand away and reaches for her neck. She backs away but he keeps walking forward until, suddenly, his visor flashes and the purple gleam disappears from it. Alpha looks around, confused, wondering why Kimberly is there. Zordon suggests that Zeo Ranger Six's power inside of Alpha defeated the Cogs' power. When Kimberly asks him if he's really okay, Alpha insists that he is, but purple energy briefly appears around Alpha before being absorbed again. At the Machine Palace, Klank strides toward the king and queen's platform, where a Cog already waits. He announces himself, observing that he can see the royals need his help. The Cog becomes angry with Klank, but subsides abruptly when he finds Klank's sword against his neck. Klank steps up onto the royals' platform and suggests that he give the energy of a Power Ranger to awaken Dark Specter, then tells Machina that he'll take over and she can rest. Angered by his insolence, Machina and the Cog both snap at him, and he stalks off again with a smirk. The Rangers gather at the Power Chamber to celebrate the New Year. Alpha runs up onto the stage, grabbing the microphone to tell everyone that he loves them, but as he goes on there is loud feedback on the microphone, causing everyone to cover their ears; while they cringe, Alpha abruptly collapses. The other Rangers rush up to him and notice amethyst-covered energy appear and then vanish again, and Zordon is upset that it didn't completely disappear after all. Alpha sleeps on the bio bed, covered with Tommy's jacket, while Zordon fills the other Rangers in on what happened before. He says that inside of Alpha the Machine Empire's power is battling against his Ranger power, and if his Ranger power loses he'll turn into a Machine Empire monster again. Kimberly asks what they can do, and Zordon replies that only Alpha can tap into the Morphin Grid to create organic and mechanical life, so they need to believe in his power. A purple mark appears on Alpha's head, much to the dismay of the other Rangers. Kimberly suggests that if she defeats Klank that might help, and she goes off to find him, saying that she can't just sit and watch. Tanya and the others say they'll do the same thing and go after Kimberly, telling Billy to take care of Alpha. Billy takes Alpha's hand and notices that his digits are cold and his pulse slow, and wonders what he should do. Billy emerges from the Chamber, supporting Alpha, who can barely move. He tells Bulk, Skull, and Dylan that Alpha fell ill, but as Dylan rushes over to help he notices the energy appear and disappear again. Bulk tells Billy that he'll carry Alpha for him, and follows Billy to Kimberly's house with the unconscious robot in his arms. They put Alpha in bed and Billy covers him with a blanket, then rushes off to get another one. In the meantime, Bulk watches Alpha thoughtfully. When Billy returns Bulk and Skull excuse themselves, thinking to themselves as they go that maybe they were too mean to Alpha once before. Billy sets up a program on his computer to monitor Alpha's vitals, and when he goes to put the pulse meter on, he discovers that Alpha's digits have become sharp like spikes. Zordon calls Billy on his communicator and says this is a sign that the Machine Empire is making progress. The program shows that Alpha's temperature is dangerously low, another bad sign. As before, Billy gathers several heaters around the bed in an attempt to keep Alpha warm. He notices that it's getting dark outside. Later, Billy returns to Alpha's side then he notices that the spike-digits have disappeared and Alpha's temperature has returned to normal, and declares that since Alpha is fighting so hard, he will too. At the Machine Palace, Mondo demands to know the status of Klank's efforts. Klank reports that he'd planned to turn Prince Alpha into a monster and steal his energy, but he's resisting, so Mondo and Machina offer to do the job themselves. Billy sleeps at Alpha's bedside, but looks up when the alarm on his computer program sounds a warning. Alpha's visor flashes, glowing purple, and he suddenly transforms into a monster. Billy then wakes up for real to find Alpha still asleep and smiles with relief, but Zordon tells him that he can feel an enemy presence. When Billy looks at the computer program he finds Alpha's temperature dropping rapidly again, and indeed the robot is now surrounded by a cold mist, his breath emerging as oily "vapor". Wind blows into the large room, swirling black rose petals over Alpha's still form. Billy and a rushing-in Kimberly try to protect their friend but are thrown back by the force of the wind. Mondo's voice commands Alpha to awaken, and the petals cover him, then he disappears. The teens then charge out, and transforms into the Rangers as they run, declaring that they'll protect Alpha. Inside a cave somewhere, Alpha lies on a bier dressed all in gold armor. Mondo stands over him and remarks that he'd expected a Ranger to resist for so long, but now that will end. He stands above his head and holds out his hands, commanding him to join the Machine Empire. his eyes gleam, awakening an answering glow in the mark on Alpha's forehead, and his digits lengthen and sharpen into spikes, all while we can hear Alpha moaning in resistance again. The Gold Ranger and Zeo Ranger 1 Pink appear and demands that they give Alpha back. Mondo replies that he'll return him to them as soon as he's become a monster. Gold Ranger attacks with his Gold Rush attack, but Mondo only absorbs it with his sword and then retaliates with a powerful energy attack from his sword. Overpowered, the two Rangers watch him approach to finish them off, then Billy closes his eyes and listens to the water dripping in the cave, begging it to help him and the other Rangers. Mondo observes that the Zeo Crystal's power is weak, then brings down his sword in a blow - which Gold Ranger blocks with a sword made from water. He stands up and lets the sword dissolve again, then Kimberly once more demands that they give Alpha back. The other Rangers appear and use their weapons, but Mondo only absorbs their attacks with his sword. He knocks them back with an attack of his own, then tells them to sit there and wait, as they'll be Alpha's first opponents when he awakens. Mondo waves his sword over Alpha, commanding him to awaken; the mark on his head glows and his fingers lengthen into spikes. The Rangers cry out, but Alpha's visor flashes a demonic red and he "smiles" evilly. His whole body begins to glow and the monster's form appears superimposed over his own. Kimberly stares at him with tears welling up in her eyes, remembering all the time she spent with Alpha, and silently calls her friend's name. Suddenly Alpha's voice can be heard, calling out to the Rangers half-asleep. With a bright flash of light, Alpha sits up, yawning and stretching. Mondo stares in disbelief and even Sprocket's jaw drops. Alpha looks around and sees the entire Royal House of Gadgetry standing before him, then scrambles off the bier and transforms into Zeo Ranger 6 Silver. Mondo demands to know why it didn't work and attacks him, but Zeo Ranger 7 Teal is suddenly there to block Mondo's sword with his weapon. The Rangers walk down the street and ask Alpha if he remembered what happened. He replies that he heard everyone calling to him, and it woke him up. Kim asks if "everyone" is referring to them, and Alpha says that it does. Tommy remarks that everyone's feelings reached Alpha. Alpha thanks the Rangers, and they all smile at each other. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited